enxdufandomcom-20200214-history
Multi-Battle
Multi-Battle is a game mode in which players can bring a party of six to fight against various bosses. These bosses have massive health pools and powerful abilities, but it is not expected for the player to defeat the boss in a single battle. If the player is defeated, the bosses HP will not reset, and the player is free to not only challenge the boss again, but request help from other players. However the boss must be defeated within 6 hours of the initial encounter, or the boss will escape, and its health will reset. Each boss can be defeated three times every day, though there is no limit on how much you can assist other players. Multi-Battles use a unique stamina system known as CP. The player has a max of 10 CP at all times, and can choose to spend 1 (on Easy & Normal modes), 3 (on Hard mode), 5, or 10 CP when starting the battle. Using 5 or 10 CP will apparently respectively double or triple the damage inflicted on the boss. The players rewards depend on multiple factors, from the boss challenged, the difficulty setting, damage dealt, and more. The rewards for defeating these bosses primarily consist of items necessary to Limit Release a Symphogear Card, which is required for most cards to achieve Six Stars and reach Level 70. Training An Extreme-type Giga Alca-Noise. This Multi-Battle is intended for training, and is the only boss available on Easy mode. It has 500,000 HP and can permanently buff its ATK throughout the fight, but this should hardly matter due to its inability to do much beyond basic attacks. It can be easily defeated, and drops low level items for Limit Release of various Attributes, as well as Normal and Original Symphogears. Strength Siegfried is a Strength-type Relic with 1,000,000 HP on Normal, and 2,800,000 on Hard. He opens the fight by permanently reducing the special damage he receives. He also has access to ATK buffs and debuffs. Siegfried primarily relies on dealing physical damage, but is also capable of inflicting Madness. This Multi-Battle rewards the player with items necessary for the Limit Release of Strength-types and Normal Symphogears. On Normal mode, it only drops low level items, with the higher level items locked into Hard mode. Dexterity The Piano Alca-Noise is a Dexterity-type Humanoid Alca-Noise with 1,000,000 HP on Normal, and 2,800,000 on Hard. It will open the fight by permanently reducing the physical damage it receives. It primarily relies on inflicting special damage, and can buff and debuff ATK, as well as inflicting Paralysis. This Multi-Battle rewards the player with items necessary for the Limit Release of Dexterity-types and Original Symphogears. On Normal mode, it only drops low level items, with the higher level items locked into Hard mode. Intelligence The Poseidon Karma Noise is an Intelligence-type Humanoid Noise. Physical The Dragon is a Physical-type Relic. Spirit Leiur's Little Sister is a Spirit-type Autoscorer. Technique The Cleopatra Alca-Noise is a Technique-type Humanoid Alca-Noise. Extreme Finé (Babalon) is an Extreme-type Relic. Miracle Carol Malus Dienheim (Faust Robe) is a Dexterity-type Alchemist. She is accompanied by Leiur and Phara, who are both Spirit-type Autoscorers. Curse Carol Malus Dienheim (Child) is a Strength-type Alchemist. She is accompanied by Garie '''and '''Micha, who are both Intelligence-type Autoscorers. Discipline / Ancient Finé '''is a Technique-type Relic. She is accompanied by '''Doctor Ver, a Physical-type Relic, and Genjurou, a Physical-type Master. Refining The Horned Lion is a Strength-type Alchemist. Absolute Carol Malus Dienheim is a Dexterity-type Alchemist. She is accompanied by Garie, a Light-type Autoscorer, and Phara, a Shadow-type Autoscorer. Auto/Shadow A Shadow-type Alchemist. Auto/Light Saint-Germain is a Light-type Alchemist. She is accompanied by Prelati and Cagliostro, who are both Technique-type Alchemists. Category:Game Mode